Do you remember? Kyoya?
by girl-of-the-wolves
Summary: Gingka and his friends practically force Kyoya to deal with the past he left behind years ago. But, they didn't do it on purpose. Now there in a town that seems a little too perfect, with two girls who are mad with Kyoya. Why are they so mad at Kyoya? What's up with the weird town? And Why didn't Kyoya ever tell anyone his past? Pairings: OCx-i'm-not-tellin' OCx-I'm-not-tellin'


**Hi. This is my first beyblade fanfiction, so hold on the insults yo. Sorry for the grammar and spelling, English isn't my first language...**

**Enjoy**

This adventure includes: Gingka, Kyoya, Yuki, King, Kenta, Yuu, Tsubasa, Benkai, Nile, Masamune, Zeo, Toby, Madoka, OC and OC.

Yuki POV:

"Come on Kyoya! You have to come with us!" we yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're a legendary blader and you need to come to all the tournaments of the world and help us find the other legendary bladers!" explained Gingka.

"You can do that your selves, meanwhile I have some special training to do." said Kyoya

"BUT KYOYA!"

"But what? I've already came with you this far, did you really expect me to follow you, Gingka, like some sorta mindless house cat the whole time?"

"Kyoya,"

"Don't Kyoya me, I've made my decision. I am _not _going to follow you around."

"…. What if we made a deal?"

"You're seriously trying to bribe me into coming with you? That's rich."

Kyoya was being rather moody that day, sadly. It was quite a shame, he was acting rather nice yesterday, well at least by Kyoya standards.

"Ummmmmm…. What if we got Nile to come? Your friends with him."

Kyoya didn't budge.

"….What if you also got to train all of the legendary bladers anyway you want?"

Now that caught his attention.

"So do we have a deal?"

Kyoya looked like he was thinking about.

"COME ON, KYOYA! PLEASE?!" Gingka begged.

Kenta tugged on Mr. Kyoya's pant leg. "Please Kyoya!"

We all starred up at Kyoya (because he's taller and older than us) with anticipation.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr….. Fine I'll do it, but you're gonna regret it. My training is extremely intense. I don't think you'll be able to take it." Kyoya stated.

"We can take it."

"Good, then know I won't go easy on you."

"…."

"…."

"Wait a minute, Nile's coming with us?" asked Ms. Madoka.

Gingka nodded.

Kyoya smirked.

"You do know Nile lives in Africa right?" he said.

"….."

So then we traveled to Africa to get Nile.

Gingka's POV

Kyoya knocked at Nile's door.

Nile opened the door.

"What? Oh, hey Kyoya. What's up?"

"Get your stuff." Said Kyoya, getting straight to the point.

"Mind tellin' me why?" asked Nile leaning against the door frame.

"We have to go to tournaments and find legendary bladers with Gingka and his friends."

"…. What?"

"I'll explain later."

"I'm still not coming."

"I'll be training everyone."

"What idiot put you in charge of that?"

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Nile laughed.

"Are you coming on your own or will I have to drag you?" Asked Kyoya, whom was getting bored.

Nile thought about it for a while.

"OK, I'm gonna trust you on this, and pray that this doesn't end up like what happened in Australia. We're still on the Most Wanted list there."

"Don't worry it won't. At least I don't think so…."

"Whatever. Get me a minute to get my stuff."

Nile came out with a filled backpack a minute later.

"Ok, so now we get to go to the first tournament!"

"There's a tournament in the neighboring town." Said Nile.

"To the neighboring town!" Yelled Gingka happily.

*4 weeks later*

Nile POV:

"I'm never getting on a bus again." I Announced.

"Me neither. We've been on this stupid thing for 6 hours! And Gingka won't even tell us where the heck we're going! I swear if I don't find out soon I'm gonna kill him." Kyoya yelled frustrated.

"I heard that!" yelled Gingka.

"Good!" Yelled Kyoya back at him.

We've already been at six different tournaments. Three of them where in Africa, one was in America, and the rest were in Japan. Now we're on our way to our 7th tournament, which is also in Japan. After the American tournament, Zeo, Toby, Masamune and the new legendary blader, King. The look on Masamune's face when he found out I'm coming along was absolutely priceless.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kenta.

"Almost." Said Madoka.

"You said that an hour ago!" we all yelled.

"Well, this time it's true. We have 15 minutes until we reach our destination,"

"Finally!" we all sighed with relief.

"or another hour…." added Madoka.

"ANOTHER HOUR?!" everyone screamed except for me and Kyoya. We were too busy face-palming until out noses hurt.

"Well, excuse me, but- IT'S HARD TO USE A MAP! IT'S SO CONFUSING AND DISPERPORTIONAL! I NORMALLY USE A GPS BUT GPS'S DON'T WORK IN THIS AREA OF JAPAN! I THOUGHT THIS RIDE WOULD BE AN HOUR AND TWENTY MINUTES TOPS! BUT EITHER I'M A COMPLETE IDIOT OR GINGKA DRIVING THIS BUS WRONG!" Madoka screamed.

"I don't know which one to root for." Said Kyoya.

I nodded in agreement.

"I am not driving wrong!" claimed Gingka.

Kyoya got up to make sure.

"You_ idiot_! You've had your foot on the brakes this whole time! We're only going 10 miles an hour!" he yelled angrily.

"I did? Oops…. I should have paid more attention to the 3 minute tutorial I found online"

"You're so stupid its giving me a head ache." Kyoya added.

Then the bus suddenly stopped.

"I think I broke it."

"No, you just took your foot of the gas pedal."

"I thought that was the brake."

"Well it's not."

"Oh, is this the brake?"

"No that's the Emergency Brake."

"Is this it?"

"No. That's the Key ignition. Which is why it has _keys_ in it." Said Kyoya whom was starting to get irritated.

"Is this-"

"NO! YOUR FOOT IS ON IT RIGHT NOW! THAT'S WHY THE BUS ISN'T MOVING!"

"Oh. That makes so much more sense than me braking it."

"Either way makes sense to me. You brake everything you touch." I mumbled.

Then Gingka removed his foot from the brakes.

"Ummmmmm….. Now what? It's still not moving."

"Hhhhmmmmmmm….. I don't know. MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR OTHER FOOT ISN'T ON THE GAS PEDAL!" Kyoya yelled angrily and sarcastically.

"Oh Ya!" Said Gingka.

Then Gingka put his foot on what he thought was the gas pedal.

"That's the emergency brake!"

"Oh. Than which one is the gas pedal?!"

"The one you had your foot on earlier!"

"QUIT PRESSURING ME!" cried Gingka.

"I'm not pressuring you!" yelled Kyoya.

Then Gingka put his foot on the brakes.

By then, I was laughing so hard. Gingka is _such _an idiot, it's hilarious.

Kyoya's eyes turned into fire.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Kyoya.

"Why?! What did I do?! Why isn't the bus moving?! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?!" cried Gingka.

"YOUR FOOT'S ON THE BRAKES, THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING WRONG!"

"WHY IS THIS SO HHHHHAAAAARRRRRDDDDD?! QUIT YELLING AT ME KYOYA!" Cried Gingka.

"I'm not yelling!" yelled Kyoya.

"You're so mean to me!"

"Do you even know how to drive?!"

"No…."

"THEN WHY THE HECK WERE YOU DRIVING THIS THING?!"

"Because I have my license."

"How do you have your license without knowing how to drive?"

"I don't know! I just walked into the store and bought it!" cried Gingka.

Then Gingka handed Kyoya his license.

Kyoya looked at it.

"You IDIOT! This is a dog license!"

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that a dog license gives you permission to legally have a dog! And a car license lets you legally be able to drive! You don't even have a dog!" Said the pissed Kyoya.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!"

"Just start driving already!" Yelled Masamune.

"But I don't know how to drive!" Cried Gingka.

"What 16-year-old doesn't know how to drive?!"

"Me!"

"Didn't your dad teach you?!"

"He tried to, but after I smashed into the WBBA headquarters for 5th time he gave up."

"Does anyone know how to drive and have a license?" asked Madoka.

"Kyoya does!" Yelled Benkai.

"I know how to drive a car, but the only license I have on me is my motorcycle license."

"Good enough! Start driving." commanded Madoka.

"Do NOT tell ME what to do!"

"Ppppppppppppppwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee?" She asked.

"No."

"Please?!"

"Fine. Just know that all you people irritate me."

Then Kyoya drove us there listening to Madoka's directions in ten minutes.

"Ok. We're here."

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

Then we all got off the bus.

"I can't wait to do some training before the tournament." Said King.

"Me neither!" Agreed Masamune.

"Don't forget, Gingka said that Kyoya is training every one. Not only to defeat Nemesis, but for all the Tournaments too." Toby reminded them.

"Ya, I heard Kyoya's training is extremely intense." Zeo said.

"Come on your over reacting! It can't be that bad! Kyoya can't even beat Gingka. His training's probably a walk in the park." said Masamune.

"Ya, if his training was any good, he'd be able to beat Gingka. And sense he, can't it shows how weak he is" Said King.

"Yep. His training is weak just like he is." Agreed Masamune.

I started laughing my head off.

"Did I here you right?" Asked Kyoya who snuck up behind them without them noticing.

They all jumped 3 feet into the air.

I was still laughing.

"K-Kyoya!" said Masamune and King.

"So I'm weak huh? And so is my training?"

"W-we were just joking around!" Said Masamune

"Ya! We didn't mean it!" agreed King nervously.

"Oh really? Well I don't believe ya. It doesn't matter though, I don't care what you two pathetic excuses for bladers think. But you should know, you don't have the right to say that. Neither of you have ever battled me. And_ you've_ never even seen me battle at all, have you? What's your name again?" Kyoya said looking at King.

"K-King."

"King? You're the new legendary blader right? Please tell me it's not Masamune….."

"Don't worry it's not…" said King nervously.

"Hey!" yelled Masamune.

"Good. Tomorrow at 10:00 I'll battle you both. Ya got that?" Stated Kyoya.

"Yes sir!" Masamune and King yelled.

Then Kyoya walked away from them to Gingka. Probably to insult him.

Zeo's POV:

"Hey what's up?!" Yuu asked Masamune excitingly.

"Oh, hey, Yuu. Nothing much, we're just gonna battle Kyoya tomorrow…"

"WHAT?!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Whisper-yelled Yuu.

I tried my best not to laugh.

"Death Wish? What does that mean?" Masamune asked.

"I have no clue." Said King.

"I don't know either. But Tsubasa said that anyone who tries to battle Kyoya other than Gingka or Nile has a death wish."

"If you have a Death Wish it means that you want to die." Said Toby trying not to laugh.

"Oh…" Said Masamune and King at the same time.

They say stuff at the same time a lot…..

Then then after about 10 seconds, Masamune and King just realized how bad their situation was.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" asked King

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" said Masamune.

"Well, maybe you two should train for the battle. Me and Toby will help you if you guys if you want."

"THANK YOU!" Cried King and Masamune in unison.

Gingka POV:

"So Gingka, where the hell are we?" asked Kyoya.

Since Yuu and Kenta we're trying to stop Masamune from freaking out, Kyoya felt free to swear.

"Isn't this place great Kyoya?!" said Gingka ignoring Kyoya's question.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Two reasons. One, I don't know where the hell we are. And two, u made me stopped the bus a quarter mile outside of the town. All there is dirt and an occasional tree."

"You're such a downer…"

"Thank you. Now answer the question." Kyoya demanded.

"What question?"

"Where. Are. We?"

"Outside of a town that might have a legendary blader in it."

"I know _that._ I meant which town."

"Oh, I think it's called…. Sausage or something….. Hey Madoka! What's the town called?"

"Sakura."

"Oh. I was close."

"Where in Sakura? Ya, we're leaving. Now."

"But Kyoya, we just got here." Said Gingka confused.

"Plus my information says that there is a legendary blader in that town!" added Madoka.

"Trust me, there's nothing special in that town." Said Kyoya. He started walking toward the bus which he realized was still running. Once he was within 4 feet of it, it took off at lightning speed.

"Gingka? Why did the bus leave on its own?" asked Kyoya, trying his best not to explode and kill Gingka.

"I don't know. I put a phone book on the brakes so we could keep it running incases we wanted to drive into town instead of walking." I said. I didn't do anything wrong did I? I hope not.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Fumed Kyoya.

What did I do?

"But if Gingka put a phone book on the gas pedal why didn't it leave earlier?"

"'cuase it takes busses forever to start up." Stated Kyoya.

"Oh." Said Madoka.

"Wait a second, do we have to walk all the way to the town?" asked Kenta, who randomly joined the conversation.

"Looks like it." Sighed Madoka.

Then we all started to walk toward the town, with a small amount of complaints. There wasn't a lot of complaints because everyone was scared to complain because Kyoya looked like he was gonna explode with anger.

"I can't believe of all tournaments we went _here. _This isn't even a major tournaments!" he said as we made our way to the town.

"But my information said that there might be a legendary blader there." Said Madoka.

"Whatever."

Yuki POV:

To be honest, I don't like Mr. Kyoya coming with us. Mr. Kyoya is mean and scary. Mr. Nile isn't AS mean as Mr. Kyoya but is still mean.

Soon enough, we arrived at the village.

It was very nice. There were no roads for cars, just beautiful red and yellow sidewalks. There was at least 20 shops, they were all small and probably didn't hold a lot. After every 5 shops or so, there would be a big pretty fountain. In front of every fountain there would be people playing music, and others dancing on the sidewalks. Laughter and happiness everywhere! Across the town we could see a big forest/park where little kids were playing games and old people were feeding ducks at the pond and having conversations. Inside the woods were stone paths that led to apartment buildings and houses that you barely see because of the trees. It was like heaven!

"Isn't this place _amazing_ Yuki?!" Mr. Gingka asked me.

"Y-Ya. It's a very nice place, but where are we? I don't think I recognize this place..." I said.

"We're in Sakura!" Yelled Mr. Gingka.

"We're where?" asked everyone.

"Sakura. It's a small town in the center of Southern Japan." Said Ms. Madoka.

Mr. Kyoya looked alarm, scratch that, he looked furious. He walked up to Ms. Madoka angrily.

Then everyone forced Mr. Kyoya into sightseeing. Ms. Madoka made us all help her shop at 3 different clothing stores. Then we went and walked around the forest/park/neighborhood and realized something terrible.

"You guys realized they're no hotel, right?" said Mr. Tsubasa.

"WHAT?!" asked Mr. Gingka.

"Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, this place never changes. I know where we can stay, but for now we'll walk around for a bit more, ya got that?" said Mr. Kyoya angrily.

"You know a-" started Mr. Gingka, but was interrupted my Mr. Kyoya.

"NO QUESTIONS!" He yelled. I never heard Mr. Kyoya yell that angry before, it is 20 times scarier than Nemesis. Mr. Kyoya is mean but he doesn't usually yell when he's mad, except for now.

Kenta hid behind Mr. Gingka, while Yuu hid behind Mr. Tsubasa.

Then we followed Mr. Kyoya down a small stone path to a small apartment building. It was about 3 stories high, it probably only held 5 apartments in it.

Then we all crammed into the elevator.

"So, is there a bey stadium nearby? I want to show off my awesomeness before the tournament." Asked Masamune no one in general.

"That's rich." Laughed Mr. Kyoya.

"What?"

"Oh, I thought you were joking. The only place to train is in the forest or the gym. The only place there is a stadium is where the tournament is held. And no one can go there until the tournament starts."

"How do you know so much about this town, Kyoya?" asked Ms. Madoka

"I said, no questions." He said irritated.

Finally, the elevator stopped. But the door didn't open right away, first Kyoya had to type in a code into the keypad that was over the buttons. I had wondered what it was for when we first got in the elevator, but kept my mouth shut because I was afraid Mr. Kyoya would yell at me.

Then the door opened and we stepped inside.

The room was dark, I looked around to see if I could find a light switch but I couldn't.

Kyoya walked across the room and opened the velvet curtains. Streams of light shown from the window, onto the furniture. I then realized that the elevator opened straight into Kyoya's living room.

Next to the window was a statue of a lion siting down looking out the window, it seemed brave and determined and it seemed to be watching over the town? But the more I thought about it, the more likely it seemed like the lion was bravely looking away from something, rather than watching over something.

The living room consisted of three beautiful, dark green, leather couches. There was a brown, wooden table with a small cabinet under it, that was surrounded by the three couches. And the one side there wasn't a couch, there was a big flat screen TV.

Since I was there, I decided that I could find out whether or not Mr. Kyoya's had those scares. It's been killing me that I don't know, and neither does anyone else. I asked Mr. Gingka about it but he said he thought it would be too personal to ask and that he didn't Mr. Kyoya to beat him up. I would've asked Mr. Nile, but he scares me too. If I just innocently look around and find a picture of young Mr. Kyoya, I'll be closer to finding out how he got those scares. The shape of them shows that it wasn't an accident. How could you accidently get plus shapes scares under your eyes?

That made me start to wonder if Mr. Kyoya had a happy child hood. If he didn't it would explain why he's so distant and constantly angry. But his home, from what I've seen so far, seems expensive and nice. If Mr. Kyoya had a good childhood, that would explain why he looks constantly bored with life.

My eyes scanned the room that was now filled with light. I only found one picture. It had a brown frame and wasn't really big. I could only glance at the picture before Kyoya put the picture face down. He glared at every face in the room, his eyes dared anyone to_ try_ and look at the picture.

From the quick glance I managed to get before Mr. Kyoya made it obvious he didn't want anyone to see, I could tell the picture did have Kyoya in it and someone else. I estimated that Mr. Kyoya was around 13 in the picture.

Before I could recall any more details, the sun started going down making the room noticeably darker. Mr. Kyoya walked to cabinet under the table and opened it. Inside, there were white candles, candle holders, and matches. Then, he turned to me and threw a few candles my way, luckily I caught them… after almost dropping them nine times.

"Here, put the candles where I put the holders and then help me light them." Commanded Mr. Kyoya as he handed me a box of matches.

"M-_ME_?!" I asked surprised. Why was he asking _me _to help _him_?

"Ya, _you. _Do you see anyone else around to help, Yuki? I'm not doing this myself, takes too long. With another person it'll go faster and I won't waste as much time. Plus you weren't doing anything just staring off into space." Said Mr. Kyoya, while he put candle holders in what seemed like random spots in which they wouldn't interfere with anything.

That's when I noticed me and Mr. Kyoya were the only ones in that room. Everyone else probably left to tour the apartment, or went to find the bathroom…

I started to put the candles everywhere Mr. Kyoya had put a candle holder. After I put about five candle in their holders, I noticed there was a candle holder right in front of the picture that Mr. Kyoya wanted no one to see. Did the person that was next to him in the picture die?

I put a candle on the holder and tried to act like nothing happened.

Once all the candles were in place, me and Mr. Kyoya started to light them. I purposely left the candle in front of the picture for Mr. Kyoya to light. I wanted to see if it would get some sorta reaction from him. It didn't.

After all the candle were lit, the room seemed like it glowed. It was very pretty and scary at the same time.

Soon, everyone found their way back into the living room with the excuse that they'd gotten lost.

Then Mr. Kyoya randomly got up from the couch he'd been waiting for everyone on, and stood in the doorway of the elevator.

"Um…. Kyoya, what are you doing?" asked Mr. Gingka.

"Waiting." Answered Mr. Kyoya.

"… For what?" said Mr. Gingka confused like always.

"All of you guys." Stated Mr. Kyoya trying to keep the conversation short.

"Why?" Asked Mr. Gingka, who was unsatisfied with Mr. Kyoya's answer.

"Dinner." Said Mr. Kyoya.

"Oh. Well ya could've told us." Said Mr. Gingka.

"You're wasting my time. Get in." stated Mr. Kyoya.

We, once again, crammed into the elevator.

- Time skip -

Madoka POV:

Everything here was so beautiful, it was like I was in a dream except Kyoya was there. I'm not a fan of Kyoya's attitude… It's hard to believe Kyoya lived in a place like this. Kyoya never _said_ he lived here, but it's pretty obvious that he did. Why else would he have an apartment in a place far away from any popular, overcrowded city? Kyoya seems more like a city guy to me. I think of him as the type of guy who would've grown up in a small house in the middle of a busy city, like maybe Tokyo. Man, was I wrong.

We went to a restaurant for dinner. It was the only restaurant in the town so it was crowded, but it still had enough room for every one of us. The moment I got in I almost fainted by how amazing it was! Animal furs, velvet table cloths, historic paintings and sculptures decorated the place. It was stunning.

I thought I was under dressed, because I came in casual wear, but then I noticed everyone there wasn't dressed up.

We were quickly seated by a window and then a waitress took our orders. The place certainly had good service.

After a 20 minute wait, we got our food. And even though most of the boys ordered burgers, the food looked so fancy it was almost a shame to eat it. Almost.

After dinner we went back to Kyoya's apartment.

Once there, Kyoya led us down a series of doors and stopped in a small hallway. There were about 13 door in that hallway. It looked like every other hall way Kyoya led us down (about 4) but with more doors.

"These are the guest rooms. Sleep in them. Don't bother me. Don't go wondering the forest at 6:00 in the morning either. Actually, do what you want, if you guys get yourself killed it's not my problem. I'm going to bed. Night."

DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?! ATTITUDE PROBLMEM! HE'S SO RUDE! I tried to contain myself, but found myself running after him with a fist in the air.

Then he slammed a door in my face.

I rammed into the door at top speed. It hurt. A lot. I'm not really sure what happened after that. I think Gingka helped me get up and then everyone went to bed.

Nile POV:

I woke up the next day in one of the guest rooms.

I was still pretty pissed Kyoya didn't tell me any of this. I'm his friend he should tell me more stuff. I decided to yell at him later though.

I got ready and made my way to the living room, where I found Kyoya watching the news on Tv, looking bored.

"Good Morning." I said.

"Morning." He replied.

I sat down to the couch next to him and joined him in walking TV. NO one else awake because they're all idiots and don't wake up until like 1:00.

It would've been the perfect time to yell at him, but I already decided to talk about it later. And I'm not a person who likes to change his mind.

-Time skip-

Later, everyone else woke up.

Then we went to the only café in town for breakfast.

I decided my bey needed a new performance tip, 'cuase I totally trashed the old one. I didn't want to ask Madoka because I think she's annoying, so I asked Kyoya if there was a bey shop in town.

"Ya. It's next to the gym. Ya can't missing."

"K. Thanks."

So long story short, I went there.

I walked through the door, and went straight to the counter. I wasn't going to waste my time searching around the shop like an idiot, just to find one small performance tip.

I rang the bell. And no one came.

So I rang it again. Nobody came.

"Hey is anyone even here?" I yelled.

Then a girl came out from the back and yelled, "What's with all the yelling?! I was _trying_ to take a nap back there!"

She had Blond hair with a black side bang that had a silver steak in it, and golden eyes. She was wearing a skinny jeans with a red shirt that didn't cover her left shoulder. She had a dark brown blader belt, which obviously meant she was a blader. I wondered what bey she had, but I wasn't about to ask.

"_You _work here?" I asked. I couldn't believe someone who had a job would be sleeping in the back and ignoring the customers.

"Ya I work here, and I own the place. WATCH YOUR ADITUDE MISTER! So what do want? A fusion wheel? A whole new bey?"

"No just a new performance tip." I told her.

"You woke me up for that?!" She yelled.

"Just get me a new performance tip, and I'll be on my way." I said annoyed.

"Ugh. Fine. But I'll need to see your bey and your old performance tip, so I know what I'm looking for." She said.

"Here." I said as I handed her my bey.

"Ooooooooo! A Vulcan Horuseus 145D! It is a defense type with incredible attack power and endurance!" she exclaimed.

"Ya I know." I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I found myself doing the same to her. Why would I do something so childish?

Then she took a look at the performance tip.

"Man you trashed this performance tip!" she yelled. Man, she yells a lot.

"I know. That why I'm here."

"Let's see… It's a defense performance tip that allows it to halt powerful attacks on command, coming to a complete stop. Cool." She said. "It's a pretty unique tip, but lucky for you I have exactly what you need." She said. Then she walked to the back where she was taking a nap earlier.

She came out with two cans of Mountain Dew. She threw one at me, and opened the other.

I caught it.

She leaned against the counter and started to drink her Mountain Dew.

"Mountain Dew?" I asked. I thought she was going to get my performance tip.

"You looked agitated." She pointed out.

"I wonder why." I said sarcastically.

"WATCH YOUR ADITUDE!" She yelled.

"Whatever. Do you have the performance tip I need or no?" I asked.

"Of course I have it!" she, again, yelled. Then she went in the back again, and brought out the performance tip I needed.

"Here. Now get out of my life, you irritate me." She said.

"Dido. But, I have to pay first." I reminded her.

"Oh, ya….." she said.

Then she rang up the performance tip. It was expensive, but I guessed that's because no one ever came into the story since the owner is crazy!

Then I left and went back into Kyoya's apartment, that's when I realized she didn't tell me her name and I didn't find out what kind of bey she had.

"Oh well." I said out loud to myself.


End file.
